Salon
by sagiangel
Summary: This is my version of the up and coming movie "Beauty Shop" which is a spin off of "Barbershop". In this stry Ricky and his girlfriend are happily living to gether and in love until her past comes back to haunt her. Can they stay to gether or will it ju


Rickey woke up and smiled as the smell of Herbal Essence shampoo hit his nose. The aftermath of another night with Lauren. That girl never got tired. He ran his hand along her slim frame one last time before getting up to get ready for work. Twenty-four year old Ricky had been working at "Calvin Jr's Barbershop" for 2 years. He had met Lauren right around the time that it reopened. She worked right next door. She had been for some time but neither one noticed. They had been living together for about 3 months.   
  
Rickey was pulling his shirt over his head just as she was waking up. "Morning baby." She said yawning. "Morning." "You bout to go?"  
  
"Yeah." He said throwing his clippers into his book bag. "Ok I'll see you later." She said resting her head on her elbow. "Aight don't go back to sleep." He tapped her butt lightly and walked out the door slinging his book bag over his shoulder. (A/N if you have the DVD. Watch the deleted scene Ricky's Routine and put dialogue in it and take out the gun part and that is pretty much what this scene is.) Lauren got up and about 30 minuets later was on her way to work as well. She waved at Ricky through the window and proceeded on to the Salon. She was greeted at the door with the smell of nail polish and the sound of gossip. "Well look what the wind blew in!"  
  
"Good Morning Monica." Monica is the owner of the Salon and has the biggest mouth in the world. "She comes in a few minuets before 10:30 and Ricky was smiling bright this morning. Y'all know what that means!" that's Jamila. She is a freak in every sense of the word. "I'm surprised she is walking strait!" Nicole, the final of the three clubateers. Her, Jamila, and Lauren usually circulate the clubs together. "In my day, we weren't doing all this mess. Sex was meant for marriage. You children are much too fast!" "Well Ms. Linda we not in your day were in ours." Monica said. Ms Linda was a fussy, Born Again Christian. She paid her bill and walked on out the door in a huff. "Michelle, let me base you up real quick." Lauren said laughing Nicole went and tuned on the TV. Since she and Jamila had closed the shop last night it was still on MTV and Nelly's Hot In Here came on. "Turn that shit off!" Monica said, "I can't stand to watch MTV anymore. All they got is a bunch of hoes dancing on ugly ass men wearing no clothes!" "Now Monica, We talk about the video hoes but you gotta admit, you'll do some freaky ass shit to a good song!" "Like what Nicole?" "Ok. Song of the year a few years back but is still hot, Queen B and Sisqo, Tootsie Roll Theme song..." The whole Salon answered, "HOW MANY LICKS!" "And to prove my point," She turned to Lauren, "Madame, would you mind sharing how you and Ricky met?" Lauren had to smile as she thought back to it. "Ok. Me, Mila, and Nicole all went to that new club up on 79th, and we was taking a break holding up the wall when Rick walks up. I figured he was too fine! He had to weak line, and he did. He was like, 'Why is a girl like you holdin up the wall?' So I told him I was resting. He asked me very politely if I wanted to dance so we went out on the floor just as a slow song was ending and How Many Licks came on." She paused and laughed to herself. "Well! What happened?" "I went home with his number on my draws! THE NEXT MORNING!" "What! SCANDALOUS! Yo FAST behind!" "Now wait!" One of the girls waiting to get her hair done said, "Was it worth it?" "GIRL!" She waved her hand in the air, "If I can't say a word, I'mma wave my hand!" "Well as fine as he is, he should be worth it." Nicole said "Chile have you seen his feet." Monica added, "No wonder she be cheesing like she won the lotto, SHE DID!" The Salon laughed and almost didn't notice the young lady come in fanning herself, "Whoo damn!" "Can I help you?" Monica asked. "Is Jean Luke here?"  
  
"No he had some business to take care of." "Ok well tell him that Sharonda came in and I'll reschedule for tomorrow." She walked to the door and stopped, "Do you who works on the second chair in the barbershop next door?"  
  
"That's Ricky." Monica said looking at Lauren out the corner of her eye. "Well I got to get me some of that. That nigga is just too fine!"  
  
"He has a girlfriend sweetie." Monica said.  
  
"And that means what?" Jamila walked over to Lauren coughing slightly. "Well give Jean Luke my message, and I'll see you ladies tomorrow. I need to go *giggle* check on my little brother." She opened the door, "SMOOCHES!"  
  
"Smooches my ass." Monica said watching her.  
  
"Girl she really went in there!" Said Nicole from the door.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Jamila asked.  
  
"Nothing. I can't control his dick."  
  
"The hell you can." Monica reached into her pocket. "Uh sweetheart, go ask Calvin for a bag of Doritos. Spicy Nacho."  
  
"Yeah me too!" Nicole piped in.  
  
"Fine." Lauren washed her hands before grabbing their money and heading over to the Barbershop. She stood out side for a minuet watching Sharonda flirting her ass off before going in. "Hey Y'all! Calvin, can I get two bags of Doritos?"  
  
"Yeah go 'head."  
  
Mr. Eddie looked between Lauren and Ricky. Ricky was finishing up the little ten ear old boy's hair as Lauren was walking out but Terry stopped her.  
  
"Hey Lauren come here."  
  
"What up."  
  
"Uh, when you want me to redo your braids?"  
  
"Next Friday."  
  
"Aight," she leaned in closer, "What you gon do about hoochie?"  
  
"What do want me to do? Deflate her breast?"  
  
"Something."  
  
"Girl it ain't that serious. If I gotta fight for him, I never had him."  
  
"So." Sharonda was still working. "Give me a call sometime." She slipped his number in his pocket and grabbed her little brother's hand switching out the door.  
  
"HOE!" Terry said out loud.  
  
"Now why she gotta be a hoe?"  
  
"Cause she dropping' digits in front of yo woman!"  
  
"Well Terry, why ain't she sayin nothing?"  
  
"Cause she is too nice of a person unlike myself, cause I would have bitch slapped the hoe."  
  
"Man she is not a hoe!"  
  
Mr. Eddie sat up in his chair, "Boy why is you tryna hide it? Now I'm an old man, I been around for a while. I know a hoe when I see one and that thing that just walked up out of here was a hoe!"  
  
"Again why ain't she saying anything?"  
  
Calvin spoke up, "Uh am I the only one to notice that not only is she not saying anything but she is also not here?"  
  
"Where'd she go?"  
  
"You should know Rick, that's yo woman."  
  
Back at the salon every one started talking at once trying to figure out what happened.  
  
"Well.What happened.Did you break any nails?"  
  
"Nothing happened. Here are your chips." She went and washed the perm out of Michelle's hair.  
  
Everyone started talking again, "But.Why.How you gon."  
  
"Look! I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Some time later Ricky walked in the door, "Hello ladies."  
  
"Good Afternoon."  
  
"Lauren, can I talk to you?"  
  
"I gotta finish washing her hair."  
  
"I'll do it." Jamila said rolling up her sleeves.  
  
"No. I'm going to finish it." After she had finished washing the girl's hair and put the conditioner in it and she was under a dryer, she walked outside to where Ricky was leaning against the wall. "Yes."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"With Sharonda."  
  
"Who."  
  
"The girl that was talking to me."  
  
"Oh. What about her?"  
  
"Come on Lala. You saw me talking to another girl, you were obviously pissed off."  
  
"Why would I be pissed off?"  
  
"I don't know, but everybody is making a big deal out of it. I thought you were pissed off."  
  
"No, I'm not pissed off."  
  
"Yes you are." She shook her head no. "Yes you are cause you're using that sweeter than candy voice and you're too calm."  
  
"Do you want me to be pissed off?"  
  
"No! Never mind." He knew that she was playing with him as he walked back into the Barbershop.  
  
"Wait a second."  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
"No, I won't forget it. You came and get me, make this big deal out of seeing if I'm pissed off and then when I'm not pissed off you make a big deal out of that."  
  
"Just forget it! I don't even know why I fuck with you!"  
  
"I do. Wanna know?"  
  
"Yeah." She walked towards him and whispered something in his ear. A wide smile spread across his face as she turned and walked out the door.  
  
"What did she say? Jimmy asked  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older."  
  
Lauren walked back into the Salon still smiling quietly.  
  
"Well?" Monica inquired.  
  
"We're cool."  
  
Nicole handed her the Harold's bag that she had gotten while she was gone. "I still think you are too calm about all of this."  
  
"Well, that is how you are when you know what is to be done." 


End file.
